


Sunlight

by rowanismybae



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Family Fluff, Post-War, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanismybae/pseuds/rowanismybae
Summary: 20 years after the war with Erawan, Aelin and Rowan find themselves trying to have an heir, but turns out that with their Fae blood it is really difficult, and it doesn't help that all of their friends already have their own babies. Until one day she finally gets the news she longed for.





	Sunlight

I was a mess. Seriously. My whole body was aching, my strength has left me; I didn’t want to leave my bed and the absence of Rowan didn’t help either. He was out for a week now and would only return tomorrow from Perranth.

When the maid came in to help me with my hair, as she normally did, I asked her to bring my breakfast to the bedroom, because I wasn’t feeling well. She came in with a tray filled with some soup, fruits, bread and strawberry jam. As soon as the smell of the soup hit my nose, I went running for the bathroom and threw up seconds after getting to the toilet. The maid left running to get Yrene, I was sure of that. What the hell was wrong with me?

I washed my face, my mouth and stayed in there, avoiding the smell that was in the bedroom. Yrene got there within minutes followed by the maid that, thankfully, removed the tray whispering an apology. I felt bad for her, it wasn’t her fault.

“Sick again, Aelin?” Yerene’s eyes were concerned. Was the second time within a week that I felt ill. “I don’t know what is going on with me Yrene!” I sighed while going back to bed.

It’s been 20 years since the war and I’ve got sick before, but not this constantly. Maybe I am just physically missing Rowan. “Tell me exactly what you’re feeling, Aelin”. She was one of the few that called me Aelin and not Queen or Majesty; she also was my personal healer and the one that took care of my squad.

So I told her everything: the constant dizziness, the great amount of sleepiness, the weakness and nausea. She examined me and her lips subtly turned into a smile. “How long since your last period, Aelin?” Was she seriously thinking this could have something to my period? I probably look confused because she added with an eye roll “Just answer the question”. 

Was my turn to roll the eyes. I started to count. “Six weeks… I guess” and her smile went wider. I started to put the pieces together and she waited with apprehensive eyes. “Are you saying that I’m…?” my voice was almost a whisper. I had stopped taking the contraceptive tonic 10 years ago since having a baby was terribly difficult for Faes.

All my friends already had babies: Chaol and Nesryn got their twins three years after the war and 5 years later they had a girl; Lysandra got pregnant with Aedion’s baby two years after the twins were born; Elide and Lorcan had their precious Marion 14 years ago and their baby boy was born a year after; Manon and Dorian had a baby ten years ago; even Evangeline got married and had her baby two years ago!

Having kids was difficult for mostly everyone except for Chaol and Nesryn. For all the others with Fae or witch blood in one or another made things quite hard.

When us girls met at Evangeline’s house after she had the baby, Lys, that now was a _grandmother_ , asked me softly “Do you want to have babies, Aelin?” I was holding the handsome boy in my arms and I knew they were all asking themselves that same thing as the other stupid ones in my Court once asked me ten years after the war.

“Of course I do, Lys. But being a demi-fae and Rowan being a Fae doesn’t help. We’re trying, you know, for eight years now, but so far, nothing. So, while ours doesn’t come, I get to help you guys and learn from your mistakes so I don’t make the same ones with my children”.

They protested and laughed, but Lys’ eyes were filled with caution and warmth. She knew I was suffering, but kept it for herself. In those ten years, we had a lot of false alarms that broke our hearts so much that Rowan and I stopped yearning.

We loved each other, and as long as I had him, I’d be fine and I knew that he was fine with having me as well. But we both wanted children; we wanted more than _fine_. We just accepted that when the time comes, we’d have our babies and we would be ready for them.

“Yes Aelin, I’m telling you that you’re pregnant. Congratulations, my Queen!” She hugged me and I realized I was crying. “Here, this is a tonic for the nausea and I’ll get one that will make you feel stronger. I’ll be back soon with your breakfast. You have to eat properly since now you have a small baby inside of you and we all know that a Fae pregnancy is hard, so I’ll take care of you two. I’ll be right back”. I took the tonic and my hands slid to my abdomen, my eyes still teary and I knew what I had to do.

I spent the whole day walking through the castle organizing thinks for the next day. Thankfully, Lys and Aedion were living here since Evangeline got married and assumed the lands I gave Lysandra.

After breakfast I ran to her room and after a quick knock, I got in and saw Lys and Aedion still in bed. “Okay, _boundaries_ Aelin. We talk about this before…” Aedion stopped as soon as he saw my eyes full of tears.

“What is it Aelin?” Lys asked. “I’m pregnant, finally!” They started to yell, my hands up in the air and Lys came for a hug, naked as she was. Aedion, thank the gods, had the decency to wrap himself around the blankets before coming for a hug.

After that, I asked them to keep it as a secret until I could tell Rowan and that was why I was there: I needed Lys’ help to create a perfect surprise for him. We planned it all before lunch and we started to organize it all. I almost couldn’t stay up for dinner. I slept early and woke up even earlier. I went to do my duties as a queen and by lunch I had all set and went for a relaxing bath.

 I started to stroke my belly. “You know, he will be super excited about it. We’ve been waiting for you for a very long time. I bet he’ll cry. That father of yours it’s soft as butter, even though he pretends to be a though Fae Warrior.” I was smiling while talking to my baby. “I hope you have his silver hair and my eyes. But if you don’t, it’s okay. We’ll love you anyway”. I stayed there for another 30 minutes until the water got cold.

After the bath I put on my favorite tunic and pants and went to the window. The bedroom was still the same except for a few details. On top of the bed, I placed a gift box with a small green baby clothe. On top of the desk, there was a fresh strawberry mint juice, some chocolates and a sparkly wine for him.

The whole bed was covered in white and red rose petals. The bedroom was filled with scented lavender candles and the smell was just delicious. I was almost losing my patience when I heard the door open. Slowly I turned to face him.

Gods, I love that face so much! My heart started to beat fast as I walked towards him. His smile was wide and when his scent hit me, I felt my whole body melt. I placed my head on his neck and he held me tightly.

“I missed you Fireheart” he whispered. I was crying again. “Me too, me too.” When he put me on the floor again, his hands cupped my cheeks and wiped my tears away. He kissed me gently and I moaned when I felt his taste. He laughed and sighed while he stopped the kiss, looking at me again.

His eyes were full of life and I knew he missed me as much as I missed him. I needed him badly. But that would have to wait. _Focus_ , I said to myself. He finally looked around and an amused smile played on his lips. “Look at all this! Fireheart, you shouldn’t have!”

“Can’t I please my mate anymore?” He laughed. “I need a bath first. I flew the whole way here and before I bed you the way I want and you deserve, I need a bath.” The sound of his words sent shivers down my spine and my fire started to sputter on my veins. I bite my lip but agreed.

I took him to the bathroom and warmed the water that was already filling the tub with my magic. While he was taking his clothes off, I picked the bath salts and soaps. He got in the tub and I washed his hair, like I did so many times before that.

After the bath, I held his hand I pulled him to the bedroom; he was wearing only a towel on his waist. “Well, someone is quite desperate to feel my body, huh?” He had a playful light on his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

“Buzzard. Just … open the gift box.” He noticed at last for the gift on top of the bed raising his brows; he sits on the bed and opens the box. His expression changed to confusion and when he reached the tiny outfit he gasped and his lips started to tremble.

“Aelin” he whispered holding it and his eyes turned to mine. His face was amazed and happy, his eyes full of tears and a large smile rested on his mouth. “Fireheart, are you serious? We’re having a baby?” I nodded smiling and crying at the same time. He reached me and hugged me, kissing me on the neck, jaw, collarbone, and finally my lips.

We were laughing and he opened my tunic and took off my pants very carefully. When he undressed me, he laid me on the bed very gently and placed his hand atop my bellybutton and started to caress the spot.

“Hi tiny baby. It’s me, your daddy.” He giggled and continued “I promise to take very good care of you and to love you endlessly, even if you’re as crazy and reckless as your mom.” I laughed softly and pinched him in the ribs. “And if you’re a buzzard as your daddy, I’ll promise to love you as well. Oh, and didn’t I told you he would cry?” I said and was his time to laugh.

He placed gentle kisses on the spot he was touching seconds ago and said with his mouth close to my skin and every word sent shivers on my skin. “Now, be a good baby and cover your eyes and ears, because mommy and I are going to have wild celebration sex”.

“ _ROWAN!”_ I said pushing him playfully. “This child will born full of traumas…” I said while pulling him at me again, making sure the wild sex part was fulfilled.

\----

Months went by slowly while we enjoyed the pregnancy. We kept the baby as a secret for three months, only telling our closest friends about it, since the chance of miscarriage was big.

We chose the baby’s room and when we went shopping, Rowan said I was being crazy to buy all those expensive things, clothes and tiny shoes. We painted the bedroom together and we asked a painter to paint some hawks and flames on the walls.

The bedroom was light green and turquoise. The drawings were silver and gold. The furniture was white and the baby had its own bathroom as well.

Friends came by to congratulate us on the baby and we were genuinely happy about it. When we announced the baby to our kingdom, all of them showed excitement about the baby’s birth. We received gifts for the unborn child and everywhere we go, people asked to touch my belly and bless the child that was a symbol to them: stability and peace. Both Rowan and I felt even more loved and at peace with the way our people were receiving the news and our baby. I was sure that I didn’t deserve such love.

I felt tired sometimes but never stopped training or helping the ones that needed me. My duties as queen weren’t really tiring, but still got me some times. Rowan wanted me to rest more, but I couldn’t stay quiet for too long.

My belly started to grow and walking long distances or standing up for long became uncomfortable, but I never complained. Sometimes I had heartburn and mood swings, but nothing ever stopped me doing what I had to do.

And training… oh, even Fenrys was being a bitch about it. No one wanted me to train, but I needed to release the magic, or I’d go insane! So, after some talking to and a little bit of blackmail (I told them that I would get Manon to train with me since she wouldn’t go easy on me) and  my cadre boys helped me out with that every once in a while and I had to reinforce them all times that I wasn’t made of paper and that I was an immortal demi-Fae queen with fire power in my soul and that I would burn their asses to the ground if they didn’t train with me.

Somedays I didn’t left the bed and asked Aedion to run things for me and Rowan so we could get some alone time for ourselves. As the belly kept growing, we had to find new ways and positions to have sex, since I was always horny. Once during the Yulemas celebration on the main square of Orynth I had sex with him behind the tent that was prepped for us.

Only Aedion and Lys noticed our absence and while Lys laughed at our craziness, Aedion scold us saying we stop acting like animals and behave like the queen and king we were. We went to the crowd to dance while he was still talking.

When the baby started to kick, Rowan and I spent hours playing and talking to him. And oh boy that child was restless! Kicking, switching sides inside me and more kicking. Rowan was always amused by our child’s personality. I knew this was a dream come true to him, since what happened to Lyria, but he never spoke of it.

Soon enough I reached 8 months of pregnancy and I was so uncomfortable with the size of my own belly that I almost didn’t have any position to do anything. Rowan was patient and lovely, always doing his best to keep me as comfortable as I could get. Sometimes I yelled at him and he just ignored it and when I realized he was just trying to help, I cried while apologizing. How did he managed to keep so cool and calm, I’ll never know.

Our friends started to come for the baby’s birth and the house was full. Our table was always crowded and that filled my heart with joy and by looking at Rowan, I knew he felt the same way. My girls gave me some advices and we talked about our own struggles.

The boys stayed with Rowan and went hunting or just drinking and talking shit. Males being males. And I learned that it didn’t matter if they were humans, Faes or demi-Faes: they are all the same.

Being immortal showed me how my friends had grown old and also their kids weren’t kids anymore, except for Evangeline’s and Dorian’s. We saw Chaol’s boys flirting with Lysandra’s girl and Aedion was not enjoying that. The girls were always together and the boys – when weren’t flirting with the older girls – were learning some new techniques from the Fae warriors of the house. The girls were making one hell of an effort not too look anxious and flirty during the boys’ training, but obviously they failed. Teens and their struggles! Oh, I missed that…

Weeks went by easily, I felt happier than ever, even with the enormous belly.

Rowan and I were sleeping one night and I woke up with a shooting pain on my abdomen that started on the bottom of my uterus and went down. _Oh hell, it’s time_ , I thought to myself. I waited and it was over soon. Still lying down on my bed, I waited for the next one. 20 minutes later I felt it again. Still quick and not so painful.

 _Huh, the other ones I even understand why they said this was painful, but I expected more from Manon._ I thought to myself. I knew I’d have to wait until the contractions got closer to each other to call Yrene.

Two hours later, I was still awake and the pain started to get a bit annoying. Moving on the bed during contractions, I woke Rowan up and he saw me frowning and my hands on my belly. “Aelin, what’s wrong?” He reached for my hands and felt the hard muscles of my uterus and his eyes went wider. “Aelin, how long have you being in labor?” he asked quietly.

“Two hours. But don’t worry; it’s 15 minutes apart from one another, 20 seconds each. It’s not time yet. My water didn’t broke either.” I said and his breath was fast and irregular; his lips formed a thin line. “You should have woken me up, Fireheart. We’re in this together, remember?” He gently stroke my cheeks with his hands filled with calluses.

“You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn’t want to wake you up. But you’re up now and we’re having a baby!” He smiled and kissed me gently. “I’ll get Yrene just to make sure and so she is aware of what’s going on here.” He left and less than 5 minutes he was back with Yrene.

She examined me and said she would come back an hour later to check on me and that we were doing just fine. Rowan stood by my side the whole time for around 4 more hours. I started to cry eventually, sweat covered my skin and Rowan tied my hair back.

He walked me through the halls of the castle, eventually stopping during a contraction. He massaged my back inside the tub and eventually extinguished some flames that showed up around us. My magic was flying around with the lack of my control during contractions.

He sang some songs for me and I laughed of how stupid they were; mostly some tavern ones and all of them were dirty and indecent. I scold him for singing it when the baby was just hearing it out, but I was thankful for him trying to distract me.

He cursed along with me during a contraction and never complained when I almost broke his hand over and over during the times of pain. He blew cold air on my neck and I moaned in pleasure with the relief that it brought me.

The contractions got more vigorous and painful; the time between them went smaller and soon I was having them 5 minutes apart from one another and they took around 35 to 40 seconds. _Damn that hurts_! I’ll never doubt my girls again.

When about 9 hours have passed since the first contraction, I was exhausted and Rowan was still a solid comfort by my side. He looked disheveled and that only made him look even more handsome. Was it wrong to want him as I was in labor?

Yrene came to check on my dilation. She nodded negatively. “I’m sorry Aelin, still not there yet. But you’re doing a great job together. The baby is getting down very easily and you should keep walking a little bit more. A few more hours and this baby will be out.” She said and I wanted to hit a wall of frustration.

“Easy Fireheart. This baby is as annoying as his mother.” I laughed even though I wanted to hit him. We got back to the halls again. Sometimes we went by some friends and the girls told me that labor it’s really that long, at least the first one. My water broke when I was walking back to my room, Rowan beside me. He jolted in shock and Fenrys, that stupid jerk, asked me if I had pissed myself. That comment left him without a brow.

After the two long hours of pain, screaming, walking and long baths since the last check, Yrene told me that the baby was ready and I was fully dilated. _Thank the gods for that_!

Rowan held my hand and lead me to the chair I chose to have my baby in. I would not stain my bed with my blood! I wanted it clean so I could lay down later with my husband and child. He held my hand and with the other he held my shoulder.

“Oh right Aelin, time to push. Hold your breath and push as hard as you can when the next contraction comes.” I waited and breathed as calmly as I could and looked at Rowan. He was smiling and helping me by sending cold and relaxing air flows.

When it started again, I held my breath and pushed. I felt Rowan go still beside me until I exhaled and groaned in pain. “Aelin, I see the head. Maybe one or two more pushes and you can see this baby’s face!” Yrene said softly.

“This baby better come out next time I push, or he’ll be grounded as soon as he comes out!” I said fiercely and Rowan laughed. “Always so feisty!” He kissed me in my forehead.

“Just a little bit more my love and you can rest.” I nodded and when the pain came again, I pushed as hard as I could. I felt pain; a huge and insane amount of pain like I was being torn apart and then… nothing! It was gone. I felt my body relax and the remaining pain was nothing compared to the pain I just went through.

I heard my baby cry and tears rolled down my eyes. My mate was staring at me and he kissed me gently.

“It’s a boy! A handsome and strong boy!” she said laughing. “Do you want to cut the cord, Rowan?” He looked at me and I nodded. He made a pair of frozen scissors and cut the cord. His smile was the most amazing and proud one I ever saw he put on.

He looked at me and said gently “I’m so proud of you, Fireheart! You made me the happiest man in this whole world! I can’t ask for anything else in this life. I have all I ever wished for.” I was crying and I kissed him gently.

I looked at Yrene that was cleaning the baby. “Let me see him Yrene, please…” my voice was low and hoarse. She finished wrapping him and placed him on my arms. Rowan gently stroke his cheeks and cried. “Your placenta should come out soon.” She said to me and I felt a gentle pull inside me. I felt something slide out and I didn’t want to know what it was. I was focused on my child.

Rowan’s temples touched mine. “Thank the gods he has your silver hair!” He smiled and kissed my cheek. “How should we call him?” I asked. We actually never discussed names before. “Let’s call him Rhoe, after your father.” He said and I stared him, tears once more coming out from my eyes. “Are you sure?” he nodded and smiled. I looked down to our baby. “My baby Rhoe! You’ll be an amazing and honorable man like your grandfather was.”

As if he liked the sound of his name, he opened his turquoise and gold eyes and yawned. I sighed. “Oh, he has my eyes!” Rowan lifted my chin towards him and smiled while saying “The most amazing eyes on the world. I pity the girls he’ll cross by… those eyes will melt any ice from their cold hearts.”

I laughed and kissed him. _My family_. It felt like the sunlight was shining through my baby and casting aside all the darkness and evil that once worried us so deeply.

I was as happy as I could ever be. And I loved the feeling of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy to be posting this. I wrote it down because I wanted to make this as real as possible, since pregnancy and labor aren't always easy and painless. I hope you enjoy!  
> Oh, and the characters belong to our dear Queen Sarah J Maas. I just borrowed them ;)


End file.
